


till the end of the line

by DeadlyMouseX1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanfiction, Found, Friendship, Marvel Universe, alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMouseX1/pseuds/DeadlyMouseX1
Summary: Everyone knows how Captain America was found in the ice after 70 years but someone else was lost too, and a certain agent/ fanboy wonders if maybe he can find them as well





	till the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction i wanted to write based on a head cannon i saw on pinterest where bucky survives the fall into a river and freezes like cap, i don't know the original posters name but if you do know please shoot me a message so i can give them proper credit! :)

Bucky  
\-------

He could hear Steve calling his name as he fell. It seemed like a lifetime passed when he hit the cold hard water beneath him. His whole body hurt, felt heavy, like every bone and muscle in his body had turned to stone. He couldn't find the energy to even try and fight to the surface. The cold started to fill him up, cover his body, and Bucky shut his eyes. With the acceptance of his fate he let his body sink deeper....but at least Steve was alive. That's all that mattered....

 

Coulson  
\--------  
Captain America. THE Captain America. Alive, lying flat in ice in front of him, he could hardly believe it. The medics were running around like madmen trying to get things ready and around to wake him up, Fury was already thinking of ways to break the news about how much time passed slowly. Lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Natasha come up beside him.

"Don't go all fanboy on him Coulson." She said with her signature smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes and went back to looking at Cap.

"Shut it. It's just so hard to believe the fact that he's alive. The ice should of killed him!" 

"Well we don't fully know what the serum did to him, it might of saved his life. A super solider serum that makes a man ten times that of a normal one could easily survive things we wouldn't expect."

"Maybe...maybe...you know you might be right." Coulson pulled out his Captain America trading cards and started shifting through them, it was no secret how much he looked up to the man in the stars and stripes. Flipping them through his hands he came across one that made him pause and think for a moment. There was Captain America, and his best friend Bucky looking up at him. He knew Bucky had been captured by the german scientist Zola and experimented on, but what if...what if it was his own version of a super soldier serum? They had tried to steal the original in the past but what if they had kept trying and used it on Bucky? He had survived the torture when no one else had, and no one ever found his body, so what if...? Coulson thrusted the cards into his pocket and hurried out the door without a word, he almost ran down the stairs to the room where they kept all the old files that no one bothered to put into the system. Punching in the code he hurried inside and shifted around the room, looking the the file he was after. After 45 minutes of searching and no luck he heard someone else enter the room.

"What are you up to down here?" Natasha said as she leaned against the door frame watching his grow more frantic.

"What you said made me think of something. Captain America's best friend, Bucky, had been captured and tormented but the german scientist Zola." Coulson said shutting another drawer and pulling open another.

"So what's your point?" 

"My point is; Captain America is a super soldier, and if Zola was trying to copy the super soldier serum and was testing it on prisoners of war..."

"Then there's a possibility Bucky survived his fall...." She finished slowly walking into the room. "Coulson, I know how sentimental you are, and how much of a softy you are for Mister America but do you realize how far fetched that is? You don't even know where he fell, let alone if there was anything other than hard ground beneath him, i doubt Steve could even survive a fall like that onto frozen rocks. Besides you don't even know if Zola DID try and use any serums on him." He stood up holding a thin file in his hands, at last finding it. As he opened and flipped through it, it had notes from where the train was somewhat located at when Bucky was lost, not exact but it was a start. He had enough money that he didn't need to ask Fury to help, not that he would, but he had to at least try. Steve was alone in this modern world and if he could find someone who felt that same way he was going to try.

"Maybe, but i'm still going to try, now are you going to help or not?" She tilted her head with a sigh before looking up and him with a soft smile.

"Where do we start?"

 

Natasha  
\--------

She didn't know how Coulson hadn't given up yet. It had been a little over two years since they had started looking, and they still hadn't found anything. She had chased down several dead ends for him and wasn't wanting to get involved much more than that. Coulson understood that but was ever determined. He had found a large frozen lake that he was having teams search today, and was hoping to find some sort of clue as to what happened. After everything that happened with Loki and the aliens she wasn't positive anyone was going to do anything but she knew what he was like when he had his mind set to something. On their way back to the compound from a mission her phone went off. Pulling it out of her pocket bold letters were waiting for her.

MEET ME AT THE CONFRENCE ROOM ASAP!!!! - Coulson

She didn't know where to be nervous or excited at what Coulson wanted to tell her, with him it was hard to say. As the jet landed she walked into the compound, she would of preferred getting a shower first but Coulson wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she kept him waiting any longer than she had too. She could see him pacing and a huge smile plastered onto his face and he run a hand through his hair franticly.

"Couldn't this wait Coulson? I really want a shower, and a nap." She said opening the door and tensing up tight when Coulson picked her up in a hug.

"I DID IT! I DID IT! I FOUND HIM! HAHA!!" He shouted spinning her before putting her down and pacing around the room again. She relaxed when he let go and had to remind herself he's excited and didn't even think about who he was hugging. She was more relaxed than when she first signed on but surprising her was not on the list of things you really wanted to do. 

"What are you talking about?"

"The lake! I did it! It couldn't of been more than a river back then but HA! I DID IT!" She was confused for a moment until it hit her.

"You found Bucky?" She asked hardly believing it.

"The search party found him just this morning! Completely encased in ice, just like Cap! He alive too!" 

"That's incredible!"

"I know! Look i need you to go get him, i have to go on a mission and get Cap back here to surprise him but someone has to go. You might want to bring a couple of strong guys for when he wakes up, you remember what Cap was like, and we don't fully know Bucky's strength." she nodded and thought about who to bring. Thor is strong enough to go toe to toe with Steve and Banner would be needed to make sure he's medically ok, she'll obviously take Clint. Stark and Wilson can stay behind to make sure that Steve gets back ok, as long as Tony can keep his mouth shut. Coulson gave her the coordinates and hurried away to get his mission done and she went to gather the team and head out, ready to pick up the second man out of time.

 

Bucky  
\-------  
It was strange, he could feel a warmth slowly working up and down his body and felt his eyes getting less heavy. It was like he was waking up from a long, hard sleep. He could hear people talking and felt hands on him, messing with his hands and arms. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times trying to adjust to the light. He saw a metal roof and two men standing beside him, a tall blonde haired one and a short dark haired one with glasses holding what looked like a knife. Panic instantly filled his mind and he let the men get close before he shoved them both hard backward and bolted up and off the the bench he had been laying on.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He demanded looking around trying to find a exit. He saw a cock pit, the sky flowing past them and a ocean beneath them. He'd never been in a plane like this and that must mean it's one of Hydra's. His uniform was gone and replaced with grey sweat pants and a white tee shirt, what had they done to him? The men stood up and the dark haired one looked like he was fighting with himself, breathing heavily and groaning, as the blonde one looked between the two of them. 

"Easy, Sargent Barnes." said a red headed woman. Bucky watched as she left the cock pit and move to the back motioning to the blonde to take the dark haired one, who seemed to be calming down up there. The blonde nodded and guided the small man up and away leaving just the woman in from of him. She was tense and had her hands up toward him seemed ready to fight should he make a move toward her.

"How do you know my name? Are you Hydra?" He demanded again, he was in no mood to play with Hydra bastards right now, he had to figure out where he was and more importantly where Steve was.

"No, we are not Hydra. We're friends and team mates of Captain America, of Steve." She slowly started to move toward him and he tensed, he didn't believe her for a second, anyone could say that and he wasn't trusting her or the men one bit.

"My name is Natasha, people call me the Black Widow. I know your angry, confused and wanting answers, I'll give them all to you but first you need to take a breath and sit down and let me explain a few things." She said gesturing to the bench Bucky had been laying in. He dropped his fists and slowly moved to sit down, he'll play along for now but he wouldn't let his guard down for a minute. Natasha moved to sit onto the bench on the other side of the plane seeming to try and keep some distance between them, a smart move.

"Alright, as you obviously know you fell off the train chasing Doctor Zola, when you were with Steve in January of 1945."

"Obviously." He said flatly, she gave him a pointed look before continuing.

"That was over seventy years ago." Bucky started laughing. Sure the outfit she was wearing was nothing he had seen women wear before, not that he was complaining mind you, but there was no way it had been that long, serving the train fall would be one thing he couldn't explain but being underwater for seventy years? did she think he was a idiot?

"You really expect me to believe that?" 

"In March of that same year Steve had tracked down Red Skull and fought him. He took control of the plane he had loaded with bombs ready to destroy several cities and kill countless people, to save millions Steve willingly sacrificed himself by diving the plane nose first into the Arctic ocean, crashing the plane." Bucky sat more upright as she spoke, Steve sacrificed himself?! That idiot!

"He what?!" He shouted and Natasha held her hands up for him to be quiet so she could continue.

"It was about seventy years before we, S.H.I.E.L.D, were able to find the plane. We searched through it and found Captain America frozen in the ice, but alive." Bucky let out a relieved sigh, Steve was alive...thank god.

"He reacted similarly to you did just now and it was quiet a culture shock for him too. About three days later he helped save the world from a alien invasion lead by a norse god Loki, brother to Thor up there. Without Cap we might not have won, he made us into a team and helped lead us. Because of him we formed the Avengers." The blonde man poked his head around at the mention of his name and Bucky raised a eyebrow at them. As if sensing his disbelief Natasha handed him a strange flat thing and it started playing some videos of aliens attacking. Sure enough there was the star spangled idiot fighting them. The blond man, Thor, had a hammer that was shooting lighting and the little man turned into a giant green one and Bucky looked up and the man. The man smiled slightly and waved a little at him.

"I'm Bruce Banner, the other guy you see there is called the Hulk. Its a long story of what happened and you've got enough to catch up on." He explained looking at a screen that started beeping. The technology fascinated him and he put the screen thing down and dropped his head into his hands. Seventy years...every one he would of known, they would all be gone or pushing a hundred. Bucky suddenly felt very alone and sad at the same time, but then a thought popped in his head.

"How did you guys find me?" The red head smiled and laughed lightly.

"We have a agent at S.H.I.E.L.D named Phil Coulson he's been a huge fan of Captain America and the Howling Commandos forever. When Steve was found and being woken up he had the idea that since Zola was trying to recreate the serum they used on him on prisoners there was a chance, no matter how small, that just maybe he could find you as well. He's been looking non-stop for you for almost three years, he was so excited when he got told you were found." Bucky made a mental note to thank this....agent who was searching for him. He leaned back and rested his head against the metal of the plane, he was alive. Steve was alive, but they were not in the 40's at all. Everything was so backwards, he felt angry and confused.

"Where are we going?"

"Avengers compound, we're gonna surprise Steve with you. He has no idea we found you, he probably won't even believe it's really you."

"Trust me, he'll know it's me." He almost growled dropping his head into his hands, if he had waited a second more he would have seen the slightly concerned look on Natasha's face. It wasn't much longer when the plane started to land and the others started out. Bucky followed them and felt a little more at comfortable at the compound, there were some soldiers doing basics and running, at least that was still the same and familiar. He followed Natasha, Bruce and Thor into the building and around it, after him feeling lost he could see a room with people sitting in it and in one chair, wearing a red white and blue suit, was Steve. Opening the door he stepped in and glared at the back of Steve's head.

"Did you get a new suit, punk? I don't like it." The blonde whipped around so fast in his chair Bucky thought he would give himself whiplash. His mouth was opened slightly and his eyes wide in shock and disbelief. As much as Bucky wanted to hug his brother he had to get his anger out first. Calmly walking over to him he punched him hard right in the face.

"I'm dead only a few days and the first thing you do is dive a plane into the Arctic?!" Steve rubs his hand against his face as Bucky lets loose into him, the room deadly silent.

"What did you think 'Oh Bucky's dead! Guess that means all my common sense died too!' You didn't even send your coordinates to anyone, how the hell did you think that was a good idea?! And then, oh this is my favorite part, then when you get woken up instead of trying to figure out this different time, maybe take some time away from everything you fight fucking ALIENS and a FUCKING GOD! what the hell!? I can understand thinking your dying for the good of everyone, you've alway been a idiot who would run into a fight without thinking but not even telling them so they could find your remains? What if you had died?! People looked up to the great Captain America and you just vanished into nowhere!" Bucky was breathing heavily by the time he was done, the room was still silent, and Steve was only looking up at him still in shock and tears starting to fall down his face. He watched Steve reach forward and wrap his arms around his waist crying into his chest.

"Bucky..."

"Ya it's me punk, no need to babble all over me..." He couldn't help the happy smile of seeing his best friend again and didn't even realize that he too was crying. Steve stood up and they hugged for real and didn't even see the smiles on the other faces in the room.

"Its like i told ya; I'm with ya till the end of the line...."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought and let me know if you want me to write other head cannons! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
